ChanDarabBaek
by PeachyBloom
Summary: "Jes ingn adik perempuan" "Jack juga" Kalau sudah begitu, bagaimana caranya Chanyeol menolak? Baekhyun dan kedua anaknya terlalu menggemaskan ketika merengek. ChanBaek, Baekyeol, Chanyeol, Baekhyun ft. Jesper and Jackson, Exo


Chanyeol ingat betul berapa usia hubungannya juga Baekhyun saat ini. Rasanya juga masih sama seperti saat-saat manis yang mereka lalui diawal hubungan mereka.

Hal-hal kecil seperti saling peluk atau mengcup sejujurnya sudah cukup membuat Chanyeol bersyukur karena ada Baekhyun disisinya.

"Yeol" Baekhyun memanggil, kepalanya yang sebelumnya bersandar dibahu Chanyeol sedikit terangkat untuk melihat wajah tampan lelaki yang mendekapnya sejak tadi "Hn?" Gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku...sepertinya punya anak itu menyenangkan"

Chanyeol tahu seberapa terobsesinya Baekhyun pada anak-anak. 5 tahun lelaki manis itu menjadi seorang relawan didesa terpencil untuk menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak cukup banyak membuat Baekhyun jadi begitu terobsesi pada anak kecil.

Ia terus mendambakan memiliki anaknya sendiri. Memiliki makhluk menggemaskan yang akan memanggilnya Appa, atau mungkin Mommy. Ah, ia bahkan bilang ke Chanyeol kalau ia akan senang dipanggil Mommy oleh anak-anak mereka nanti.

Dua jari ditangan kanannya terangkat "Dua anak lelaki, dan seorang anak perempuan." diikuti satu jari dari tangan kirinya. Senyumnya juga mengembang hingga matanya menyipit, membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Yeol, kalau kita menikah nan-"

"Kita sudah menikah Baekhyun!" Potong Chanyeol dan sebuah cubitan ia berikan dipipi bulat Baekhyun.

"Ah, kau benar" Jawab Baekhyun dan menautkan jemarinya dengan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lagi, apalagi ketika melihat cincin tersemat dijari Chanyeol juga dijarinya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan an-"

"Mom? Dad?" Suara yang memotong ucapan Baekhyun ini muncul tiba-tiba dari lantai 2 rumah mereka.

"Kita sudah memiliki dua anak lelaki Bee" Dan bersamaan dengan selesainya ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dapat melihat dua anak lelaki berusia sekitar 5 dan 6 tengah menuruni tangga dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

"Kau tidak lupa pada anak-anak kita kan?" Sungguh, Chanyeol akan marah besar pada Baekhyun kalau sampai si manis itu melupakan anak-anak mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tadi hanya bergurau" Baekhyun bergumam santai. Bahkan tangannya sudah merentang menyambut kedatangan Jesper dan juga Jackson.

"Mom~ Miss you~" Jesper merengek, matanya masih setengah terpejam karena masih belum benar-benar tersadar dari tidur siangnya "Miss you too sweetheart" Untuk hitungan detik, Park Jesper pun sudah berada dipangkuan Baekhyun, dengan Jackson yang memilih bergabung dalam pelukan Chanyeol disisi satunya.

"Aku sudah menikahimu dan kita sudah punya anak!" Kata Chanyeol, namun ada jeda sejenak "Jadi sekarang, berhenti merengek mengenai pernikahan dan anak karena kau sudah memilikinya sayang!" sebelum akhirnya sebuah kecupan melayang dipipi Baekhyun.

"Belum" Dengan Jesper yang mengusak-usakan kepala didada Baekhyun, lelaki manis 26 tahun itu tersenyum sejenak pada suaminya.

"Apa la-"

"Bagaimana dengan satu anak perempuannya?" Matanya bahkan mengedip menggemaskan pada Chanyeol "Jacskon pasti senang kalau punya adik perempuan. Ah, Jesper juga"

Chanyeol hanya menyerngit bingung. Bukan bermaksud menolak, ia bahkan selalu berpikir utuk memberikan Jackson dan juga Jesper seorang adik.

Tapi cara Baekhyun meminta membuat Chanyeol begitu gemas. Baekhyun malah terlihat seolah-olah meminta seorang anak sama halnya dengan meminta sebutir permen.

Baekhyun mendekat, ia bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol "Ya kan Yeollie? Ayolah Yeollie~"

"Bee, bagaimana kalau kita tunggu sampai Jackson se-"

"Menyebalkan!" Dan bibir Baekhyun dipoutkan

Usia Jackson baru saja menginjak 6 tahun minggu lalu, Jesper pun masih begitu kecil dan keduanya masih membutuhkan begitu banyak perhatian. Bukannya Chanyeol menolak punya anak lagi, ia hanya tak tega kalau melihat Baekhyun kerepotan mengurus anak-anaknya nanti.

"Kita undur saja rencana memberikan adik pa-"

"Adik? Jes akan punya adik?" Jesper yang sebelumnya terlelap dipelukan Baekhyun kini malah terlihat begitu antusias. Diikuti Jackson yang bergerak gelisah didalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Dad, Jes ingin adik perempuan!" Pekik Jesper dengan senyum mengembang. "Jack juga Dad!" Sahut Jackson tak mau kalah.

Uh, kalau sudah begini bagaimana caranya Chanyeol menolak? Baekhyun ditempatnya pun sudah tersenyum mengejek.

END

Annyeong~

Oh, mian telat~ detik-detik tanggal 28 ini mah hhuhuhuuuu T,T

HAPPY CHANYEOL DAYYYYYY~

Berjamah bareng~ ... Azova10 feat ParkAyoung, Nisachu, Kang Seulla, Cactus93, Sayaka Dini, Baeclarity, Pandananaa, Silvie Vienoy, Hyunrien92, Dobbyuudobby, Lolliyeol, Blood Type B, and Purflowerian.


End file.
